H2O: Too Much To Hide?
by Ginger Redwood
Summary: Now that Charlotte has moved out of Gold Coast, Rikki, Emma and Cleo think their lives have settled down. But little do they know that between boys, full moons and out-of-control mermaid powers, their lives are far from calm. Keeping the secret will become harder than ever, maybe too hard to keep... Rikki/Zane, Cleo/Lewis, Emma/Ash Set after season two/ ON TEMPORARY HIATUS /
1. Start of Summer

**Chapter 1**

 **A/N: Thanks for the reviews on my other stories to everyone who reviewed! This is just a little first chapter of a fanfiction I'm working on. Enjoy!**

 **Disclaimer: Obviously I don't own any characters or previous plot lines... so yeah. Disclaimer will be the same for every chapter.**

The waves crashed against Gold Coast. The sun was high in the sky and the sand was soft beneath Rikki Chadwick's feet. Her shoes swung in her hand and she felt a strange sense of relief. It was a world with no threats and that made her comfortable.

"Rikki!"

Rikki didn't need to turn around to know that voice. The same voice that could be rude or arrogant, or gentle and reassuring. She smiled and slowed whilst he caught up. "Hey, Zane," she said.

"Hey." Zane grinned as Rikki intertwined her fingers with his nearest hand.

"I guess you don't want to head out to Mako?" Zane asked. "I mean, after what happened."

"Oh, Charlotte? She's gone. She moved away," said Rikki, adding, "and I'm glad."

Zane hesitated, their interlocked hands swinging between them. "So…"

"I'll go if you come with me," Rikki offered.

Zane's face burst into a grin. "Sure. I expect you'll swim so meet me by the docks and I'll be there in the Zodiac."

"Alright," Rikki agreed. She turned to run down to the sea but Zane caught her.

"And, Rikki?" he asked.

"What?" Rikki replied.

"You forgot this," said Zane before kissing her.

Rikki flashed a quick smile before running down to the sea and diving in. Zane smiled after her.

* * *

Emma Gilbert flicked her blonde ponytail over her shoulder as she came to a table in the JuiceNet Café. "Hello, welcome to the JuiceNet Café. How can we refresh you?"

"Em, you don't have to say all that," said Cleo Setori, one of her best friends. "We're your friends."

"It's kind of the procedure," said Emma. "Anyway, what do you want?" She pulled out her notepad and pen and got ready to write.

"Um, why don't you surprise us," said Lewis McCartney, Cleo's boyfriend, trying to be difficult, giving a small smirk.

"Sure," said Emma with a roll of her eyes. "Boy do I hate customers like that," she added under her breath.

"Um, Ash?" Emma came round the corner into the store room looking for her boyfriend Ash Dove. She opened the door the same time as him and walked straight into him.

"Sorry," said Ash. He looked at her and smiled.

"What is it?" Emma asked.

"Nothing," said Ash. "Hey, want to hang out at the stables later? My shift ends same time as yours I think."

"Yeah, okay. Not that I'm great at riding or anything," said Emma.

"Hey, you saved Rebel," Ash protested. "Maybe you want to ride him this time?"

"No thanks, I'll ride Maple," said Emma, referring to the gentle grey mare.

"If you like," said Ash.

"Well I've got difficult orders to serve," said Emma.

"Lewis and Cleo?" Ash asked.

"Yep," Emma replied and they both laughed.

* * *

"I love winding her up like that," said Lewis, walking out of the JuiceNet hand in hand with Cleo. "What shall we do now?"

"We could go for a swim?" Cleo suggested.

"Sure, I'll get my scuba gear on our way there," said Lewis.

"Lewis," said Cleo suddenly. "You know about Charlotte?"

"Cleo, we've been through this already," Lewis interrupted. "I like you, not her."

"I know," said Cleo, "but I was just wondering what it would be like to have no powers, no best friends, and no Lewis."

Lewis thought about that. "That's probably why she moved away. But you don't have to worry about that because you're not going to lose your powers, Emma and Rikki would never ditch you, and you've definitely always got me." He suddenly stopped and kissed her.

"Okay," said Cleo, a warm smile spreading over her face. "Now, about that swim?"


	2. Hanging Out

**Chapter 2**

 **A/N: Posting another chapter :) probably won't post any more until I get some reviews since I'm pretty busy at the moment. So if you do want chapter three up, please review! Thanks and enjoy :)  
**

"Hello and welcome to the JuiceNet Café. How can we refresh you?" Emma recited, her pen and notepad at the ready.

"Um, I hear you've got banana beatbox? I think I'll have one of those - they're my favourites."

Emma looked down at the customer. He was a tall boy with curly ginger hair and a face full of freckles. "You like banana beatbox?" she asked.

"Yeah, like I said - it's my favourite," said the boy.

"Are you new to town?" Emma asked. "I don't think I've seen you around before."

"Yeah, I'm new," said the boy. "I'm Sam. Sam Jeffries."

Emma shook his hand. "I'm Emma. I work here."

"Clearly," Sam smiled and showed his dimpled cheeks.

"Hey, you should meet Ash, the youth assistant," said Emma. "He's my boyfriend. Hey, Ash!"

Ash came over. He had been watching the conversation between his girlfriend and the redhead boy with a slight tinge of unease. "What is it?" he asked.

"I wanted you to meet Sam," said Emma. "He's new here. Ash, this is Sam Jeffries. Sam, this is my boyfriend, Ash Dove."

"Hey," said Sam, looking up at them both. "Can I get that banana beatbox?"

"Of course," said Emma. "Coming right up."

"Hey, Emma," said Ash. "I just wanted to say I really enjoyed our ride yesterday."

"Me too!" Emma agreed. "It was really fun riding with you."

Ash smiled. "We can hang out again sometime?"

"Whenever," said Emma. "You are my boyfriend after all."

"Okay, look I've got orders to serve but we'll talk later?"

"Sure," said Emma and went to get that banana beatbox.

* * *

"Kim, I told you already - the living room is taken today! Can't you go to your room or something?" Cleo said.

"Why? Dad said-"

"I don't care! He said we have to share the TV and you had it all yesterday when that kid came round from school!"

Kim blushed furiously. "He's not just some kid, Cleo! He's called Timothy and he's very nice."

"Good! Well I get the living room today because I'm having a friend round!" Cleo said.

"Ugh, not your boyfriend again. Lewis is such a nerd."

There was a knock on the door. "Whatever, get upstairs!" Cleo hissed and answered the door. "Hey, Lewis."

"Hi, Cleo! What movie do you want to watch? I've got chick-flicks, rom-coms, horror movies and… Superman I think the last one is." Lewis grinned at her.

"I don't know, you choose. I'll be happy with whatever," said Cleo. "Go on into the living room and I'll get the snacks."

Lewis went into the living room. "Nice coffee table," he commented.

"Have a nice date," Kim said sourly from the top of the stairs.

"Get out!" Cleo hissed at her again and Kim went out of sight.

* * *

Zane was busy with the Zodiac in the docks. He remembered all the things that had happened with his boat, all starting with when Rikki stole the spark plug. He didn't even notice the girl watching him as he was so deep in thought.

The girl came closer. She had her black hair in carefully ironed waves and wore a dangerously short skirt. Her high heels were unsuitable for a beach environment but she wore them anyway. She narrowed in on Zane. "That looks like an expensive boat," she said.

"I've had her a while," said Zane, looking at the girl with one eyebrow raised.

"What's your name then?"

"Zane," said Zane. "Why?"

"I'm Mia Edwards," said the girl, ignoring his question.

Curly-haired Rikki came running down the docks, her plaits flying out behind her, and jumped onto the unsuspecting Zane's back. He caught her into a piggyback and she latched on around his neck. "Finished with your boat?" she asked. "Feel like a juice?"

"Sure," Zane grinned.

Rikki noticed Mia for the first time. "Who's this?"

"Mia Edwards," Mia introduced herself.

"I see," said Rikki. "Shall we go, Zane?"

"Definitely," said Zane. "Bye," he said to Mia out of politeness.

"See you around maybe?" Mia offered.

Zane just ran down the docks towards the JuiceNet with Rikki clinging onto his back. Rikki held on, her head thrown back with laughter as she let Zane carry her to the juice bar. Mia watched with a slightly put-out look on her face.

"Do you even know who she is?" Rikki asked once they were sitting at the bar of the JuiceNet.

"Nope, she just came up to me," said Zane. He ordered their juices.

"Hmm," said Rikki.

"Hey guys," said Emma. "Been up to anything nice?"

"We went to Mako yesterday," said Rikki.

"Nice," said Emma.

"How's you and Ash?" asked Rikki.

"Good," said Emma. "We went for a pony trek yesterday."

"What about Cleo and Lewis?" Rikki asked. "I hardly saw her yesterday."

"She said they went swimming," Emma told her. "Can I get you anything else?"

"How about juices on the house?" Zane offered with a smirk.

"In your dreams," said Emma. "I'll take that as a no then. So you two will be hanging out all summer?"

"I guess," Rikki shrugged.

"If you want," said Zane. "I mean, you want to spend time with your friends too and I should probably hang out with Nate, at least for a day or two."

"Sounds good," said Rikki. "Aren't you and Ash going to hang out, Emma?"

"Yeah, of course," said Emma. "I guess I haven't really thought about it much. Look, talk later. I've got customers waiting."

"Sure," said Rikki.

"What do you want to do now?" Zane asked.

"I don't know really," said Rikki, swinging her legs. "I don't really mind."

Zane's face immediately lit up. "Well I'll decide. But it'll be a surprise."


	3. The Crash

**Chapter 3**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed - you've persuaded me to post another chapter! Enjoy!  
**

"Here we are."

Rikki opened her eyes and raised her eyebrows. Spread out in front of her was the motor-cross track. She snorted. "Zane, you and Nate hang out here every day."

"I know," said Zane, "but remember when I asked you for a ride? You said 'maybe some other time'. Well, now's that time."

"Zane!" Rikki protested as he thrust a helmet into her hands.

"It'll be fine," Zane assured her. "You aren't scared of me, are you?" he asked, echoing his own words from the time before.

Rikki looked at the helmet. Zane had gotten into his bike-gear, all ready to go. She considered… and finally relented. "Fine," she said, "but any accidents are your fault."

"Don't you trust me?" Zane asked, slipping the helmet over her head and clipping it into place.

"What, I don't get a good luck kiss?" Rikki asked, smirking beneath the helmet.

"You can have one after," said Zane. "Think of it as insurance." He put on his helmet and they both slipped the goggles into place. Zane mounted his bike and Rikki got on behind him, wrapping her arms around his waist. The engine started up. "It'll be fine!" Zane yelled over the growl of the engine.

"Just go already!" Rikki yelled back.

Zane drove off down the track. The ride was incredible: the speed was immense, the wind streamed past her, and no matter how many twists and turns they went through, Rikki still felt safe. She knew Zane would be careful. "That all you got?" she shouted. Zane gave the bike a fresh burst of speed in response. They were moving so fast that Rikki held on tighter, enjoying the speed.

But at one turn, everything went wrong. The bike became unbalanced and swerved to avoid the bank of dirt. It skidded and both Rikki and Zane fell off onto the ground. Zane blinked a few times but hardly registered his initial pain. He scrambled over to Rikki who was lying a few paces away from the bike. Zane pulled her head onto his lap and took off the helmet. Rikki's eyes were closed.

"No, Rikki," he said, the panic creeping into his voice. "No, please, Rikki, please!"

He cradled her head in his lap, brushing the stray curls off her face. He couldn't bear it if…

"Zane?" Rikki's eyes fluttered open. "Ugh, what happened? I feel like I fell on a pile of bricks."

"Rikki!" Zane exclaimed and kissed her in his relief. "Oh, Rikki."

"Was that insurance?" Rikki asked, a mocking smile creeping onto her face.

Zane just grinned. "Are you alright?" he asked, a serious looking coming onto his face.

"I'll be a bit bruised, but I don't think I've broken anything," Rikki replied.

Zane took her in a crushing embrace. "Oh, I'm so glad. For a minute then I thought-"

"I'm fine," Rikki interrupted, leaning up and kissing him to stop him saying what he had feared. "Hey, it's going to be okay."

Zane smiled and a single tear ran down his dirt-streaked face. Rikki lifted one hand. "I wonder…" she said and gently wiped the tear away.

"So tears don't change you," said Zane, though unwilling to admit he had almost been crying.

"I guess not," said Rikki. There was a silence where the two stayed in that position, Rikki's head on Zane's lap. When they finally got up, Rikki stumbled and Zane insisted on carrying her as he picked her up bridal-style. He left the bike and carried her up to the top of the motor-cross track, setting her down again on one of the seats. He fetched a drink from the container, carefully wiping the water off it on the hem of his t-shirt and handed it to Rikki.

"Thanks," Rikki smiled, taking a sip. Zane sat down by her and squeezed her hand. Rikki put the drink down and leaned over, resting her head on Zane's shoulder. Emma and Cleo had been so against Zane for such a long time, always thinking he couldn't be trusted, but Rikki knew he could. As he rested his head on top of hers, Rikki thought about the time when Cleo had asked, "What do you see in Zane?" At the time, Rikki had just smiled and said, "He just gets me." And he still did.

"You should probably get checked out in case you're hurt," said Zane eventually.

Rikki didn't say anything. She looked into the distance and sighed. Her pale blonde curls rested against the sides of her face and her blue eyes were thoughtful. "Mmm," she said.

Zane pulled her gently onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her waist and resting his chin on her head. "I guess you couldn't go to a doctor in case they asked any questions."

"I'll ask Lewis," Rikki replied. "He'll probably want to play doctor."

"Yeah," said Zane quietly. "Hey, do you want to come over to my place tonight? Movie sound good?"

"Sure," Rikki grinned. "I'd love to." She turned her head and kissed him quickly before turning back and letting her head fall against his chest.

Zane gave that sideways smile he always had when Rikki was around. He opened his mouth to say something but closed it again. He didn't want to break the beautiful silence.

* * *

"Emma, isn't it?"

Emma looked down later that day in the JuiceNet to the nearby table. She had taken over an extra shift that day. Sam was at the table with his laptop in front of him and an empty glass.

"Yeah, what can I do for you?" Emma asked.

"Another banana beatbox?" Sam suggested, holding out his glass. Emma smiled and took it back to the kitchen. Ash watched from the counter. He didn't like how friendly Sam was being but he brushed it off. He was sure it was nothing.

Emma returned to Sam's table with a refilled glass of banana beatbox. Ash frowned as he watched the two of them talk animatedly. He had to cut in. But with what? He thought of the flowers in the back room and smiled. He went to fetch them and brought them back in a bundle of ribbon. Flattening his hair down, he walked over to Emma and got down on one knee. "Emma? These are for you. I was wondering if you want to eat out tonight at the seaside restaurant with me?"

Emma grinned and took the flowers. "I'd love to," she said.

Ash got up and kissed her cheek. "I'll pick you up at six," he whispered in her ear.

Emma spun around the cool room. Ash had never been so romantic! She couldn't wait for their date. She wondered what she should wear…

She picked up her phone.

"Cleo?"

There was a moment of hesitation on the other end of the line where there was some laughing before Cleo answered. "Yes?"

"What are you doing?"

"Hanging out with Lewis," Cleo giggled.

"Tickling?" Emma asked.

"Yeah."

"Look, I need your help," Emma confessed. "Ash has asked me on a date but I don't know what to wear!"

"Where is it?" Cleo asked. "Stop it, Lewis!"

"At the restaurant near the beach," Emma replied.

"Hmm, definitely a dress," Cleo mused. "Bring all your dresses round mine at about four and I'll help you decide."

"Okay, see you."

"Bye. LEWIS!" Cleo hung up.


	4. The Date

**Chapter Four**

 **A/N: Thank you guys for the reviews - I really appreciate it! Here's the next chapter and yes - I'm trying to make them longer. I know some people suggested more mermaid stuff on Mako and don't worry - it's coming up soon, maybe a few chapters away... Enjoy!** **  
**

* * *

"So, Lewis, what's the verdict?" Zane folded his arms across his chest as Lewis came out of Cleo's room and down the stairs to Zane who was in the living room. Rikki and Cleo were still inside the bedroom.

"Well," said Lewis with a grave face, "she… she's seriously injured…"

"WHAT?" Zane rushed forward towards the steps but stopped when he heard the sound of laughing.

Lewis was doubled over with laughter, the sound ringing around the hall. "Oh, Zane…!"

Zane came forward angrily. "Lewis!" he exclaimed. He was about to grab the front of Lewis' shirt and pin him up against the wall but Lewis held up his hands in surrender.

"Okay, okay, I'm sorry. Rikki is fine, totally fine. She's got no serious injuries, just a bit of bruising, and definitely no breakages," Lewis informed him, a ghost of his earlier smile still resting on his lips.

"Can I see her?" Zane demanded.

"Yeah, go on right up," Lewis told him. As soon as Zane was up the stairs, Lewis burst out laughing again.

"Rikki!" Zane enfolded her in a gentle hug.

"Do you want to stay round, Rikki?" Cleo asked. "Emma needs help choosing a dress for her date with Ash."

"Sorry, no can do," Rikki replied with a smile. "I'm going around Zane's tonight for a movie. Tell Emma I said good luck."

"Okay," said Cleo, "have fun! I'll see you tomorrow maybe?"

"Definitely," said Rikki. "I have to find out how that date went!"

"Coming?" Zane asked. He helped Rikki to her feet and the two of them left the room.

"See you tomorrow, Cleo!" Rikki shouted behind her.

* * *

"Or how about this one?" Emma spun around in the sky blue dress made from floaty silk. It had a fitted bodice with thin straps and the skirt of it spread wide when she spun.

Cleo opened her eyes. She had been drowsing slightly. "Oh, yeah definitely that one," she said.

"You're not taking this seriously, are you?" Emma asked disapprovingly.

"There's been so many dresses," Cleo murmured. She opened her eyes and looked at the last dress. "Wait, that's the one. Yeah, definitely."

"You think?" Emma asked, putting a hand on one hip.

"Yeah," Cleo said firmly.

Emma kept the dress on and matched it with white high-heeled shoes and a white clutch. She put in pearl earrings and a necklace with a pearl pendant. Cleo curled her hair and left it loose with a few curls clipped back around the sides. Emma looked stunning.

"So Rikki couldn't make it then?" she asked.

"No," Cleo replied. "She already had plans."

"Okay. Won't I need a jacket?" Emma asked.

"No, no," said Cleo. "The whole point is that you get cold and he will offer you his jacket."

"It's much cuter that way," Cleo added.

"Okay," said Emma. "Is that everything?"

"Yep, you're ready to go," said Cleo. "Did you tell him to pick you up from mine?"

"Yeah, he'll be here. What's the time?"

"5:50," Cleo told her. "Don't rush it, only go down when he knocks the door."

Eventually, Ash arrived at Cleo's house, clad in a grey suit with a blue tie. When Cleo looked out the window she was ecstatic. "He's matching you!" she squealed.

Ash knocked at the door and Cleo let him in. Emma came slowly and gracefully down the stairs and joined him by the door. "Good evening," she said with a smile.

"You look amazing," said Ash.

"Thank you," Emma replied.

Ash opened the front door for Emma and followed her out to the shiny black taxi that awaited them.

"This is the place. Thank you." Ash paid the taxi driver and helped Emma out of the car.

The restaurant was fairly large, overlooking the sea, the light from inside bursting out the windows. Emma looked at the ocean and sighed with pleasure. Ash had chosen the perfect place. The two of them went inside. Ash had booked the table right by the window so the sea was close. He held out Emma's chair and then pushed it in once she was in it. He offered her the menu and she looked at it.

"Emma?" Sam held his hand over his mouth. "I'm so sorry if I'm interrupting!"

"You are," Ash muttered, though not loud enough for Sam to hear. He frowned visibly though when Emma spoke to Sam.

"It's fine," Emma smiled. "What are you doing here?"

"Blind date," Sam replied. He nodded his head to the petite girl beside him with straight black hair. The girl was wearing a very short pink strapless ruffled dress and dangerously high heels.

"Mia Edwards," said the girl. She carefully shook Emma's hand, almost daintily.

"I came with Ash," said Emma, giving Ash that loving smile that looked so adorable that he completely forgot his irritation with Sam.

"Nice, well, Mia, we should probably find a table," said Sam.

"Yeah, we should."

"I thought he'd never leave," Ash mumbled under his breath.

"Sorry, Ash?" Emma asked.

"Nothing." Ash gave a tight smile. "Shall we order?"

Emma decided on a completely non-seafood meal of chicken and chips, since she was part fish herself. Ash followed her lead and ordered a steak. He was horrified at the thought of someone eating a mermaid and so had gone for the non-fish option.

"How are things down at the stables?" Emma asked.

"Good," said Ash. "Rebel is getting to be slightly more well behaved and Maple is a dream. We use her for the younger kids but I love riding her too."

"Elliot still goes, doesn't he?"

"Yeah, he still comes, though less frequently now. He is still clambering to ride Rebel. I might let him once he's more experienced," Ash mused. "How are things in the Mermaid Club?"

"I love how all you guys call it that," Emma laughed. "No, things are pretty good. The last full moon wasn't too bad, but I can't say I'm looking forward to the next one."

"When is it?" Ash asked.

"Next week," Emma replied. "I think we're all staying round Cleo's."

"Do you need any help setting up? Is Cleo's dad going to be in?"

"I think Mr Setori is away for the weekend and Kim is going to visit her mum," said Emma. "And yeah, I'd love it if you helped Lewis and Zane."

Ash smiled. "Okay, I'll be there."

Emma leaned in over the meals to kiss him. She was so close she could smell the soft aroma of Ash's aftershave, her hair tickling his face. But before they could, a voice broke in saying, "Emma?" Ash inwardly groaned as the two of them broke apart.

"I was wondering if I could talk to Ash for a moment?" Sam asked.

"Sure," Emma said. She got up and excused herself, "I'll be back in a minute."

"Sorry," said Sam once she had left. "Look, I was wondering if you could interview me for a job."

"What?" Ash asked.

"At the cafe," Sam replied. "I really need a summer job so I can save up for college."

"Out of the question," said Ash bluntly. "We have enough workers and not enough money to pay another," he added, though that wasn't the real reason. He simply didn't want Sam around. He always seemed to ruin everything.

"Oh," said Sam, the disappointment showing on his face, "okay."

"Shouldn't you be getting back to your date?" Ash asked pointedly. Sam nodded and left the table. This was supposed to be mine and Emma's date! Ash thought to himself. Why did Sam have to ruin everything?

"Hey," said Emma. She sat back down at the table. "What did he want?"

"Nothing," said Ash quickly. "Now, where were we?"

Emma leaned in for a kiss. "Kissing?"

Ash gave a tight smile. He hated lying to her.


	5. What's Going On?

**Chapter Five**

 **A/N: Thank you to everyone who reviewed on the last chapter and here's the next one! Sorry it's a bit shorter - I'll try and make the next one longer :)  
**

"So what do you want to watch?" Zane asked, tucking Rikki up on the sofa with a fluffy blanket. He held up the DVDs. "' _Death to Angels_ ', ' _Timmy the Monkey_ '… or ' _30 Days of Love_ '?"

"The last one," Rikki smiled.

"Yeah, I was going to say that," said Zane. "It was the one we watched in the cinema together." He slotted the DVD into the player and picked up the remote. He crawled under the blanket on the sofa beside Rikki and pressed play.

The movie started with the soft intro music that led into a shot of a camp beside a lake. The story in '30 Days Of Love' follows a teenage girl who goes to a summer camp, expecting it to be thirty days, in the whole of August, of boredom. But she meets a boy and they fall in love. The story sort of reminded Rikki of herself. She hadn't expected to stay this long in Gold Coast; she had expected to move on after maybe six months. But the unexpected had happened and now she had so many reasons to stay: Mako, Emma and Cleo, and Zane of course.

Rikki leant her head on Zane's shoulder and he put his arm around her. Rikki smiled. With Zane, she felt strangely content.

* * *

"I've had a great night, Ash," Emma smiled.

"Me too," Ash agreed. "Are you ready to go?"

Sam was coming back from the water fountain with a glass. His foot got caught on a chair leg and he tumbled forward, the water spilling out of his glass… and onto Emma. Emma gave out a small shriek and made a run for the bathroom. She only had time to shut the door before she changed.

"You idiot!" Ash shouted. "Look what you've done!" He stormed off angrily to find Emma.

"Don't come in!" Emma said from the disabled toilet as Ash knocked on the door.

"It's me, Ash. Are you alright?" Ash asked.

"Oh, Ash, yeah I'm fine. That was close though," Emma replied.

Ash poked his head round the door. "That Sam is the biggest idiot I've ever met," he raged.

"It was an accident," said Emma with a shrug.

"How long will it take for you to dry off?" Ash asked.

"I don't know," said Emma. "If Rikki was here, she could just steam-dry me but it looks like I'll have to dry myself."

Ash came in and locked the door. He picked up the hand towel and awkwardly handed it to Emma. "Here," he said.

"Thanks," Emma replied and started to dry off. "Our date was going so well."

"And it would have stayed that way if Sam hadn't turned up," said Ash hotly.

"It wasn't his fault," said Emma, shaking her head.

"Stop protecting him!" said Ash, a look of anger on his face. "All you do is take his side!"

"Ash..." Emma looked at him helplessly, looking hurt.

"Emma… I'm sorry," said Ash. He sat down by her. "It doesn't matter, honestly. I'm sorry."

Emma finished drying off and transformed back into a human girl again. She smiled a little. "Shall we go now?"

"Yes," said Ash and the two of them went outside. "Oh, I don't think any taxis are available," Ash commented.

"We can walk," said Emma. "It's not too far."

"I wanted this to be special," Ash told her.

"It is," Emma replied, "and even more romantic if you walk me home."

And so they started to walk towards Emma's house. Emma suddenly shivered in the night air and Ash looked concerned. "Are you cold?" he asked.

"A little," Emma shrugged.

"You're shivering!" Ash said. "Here," he added, taking off his jacket, "put this on." He helped Emma slide her arms into the sleeves of his suit jacket and she wrapped it around her.

"Thanks," she smiled.

They soon reached the Gilbert residence and Emma paused before she opened the front door. "As I said, I've had a really good night," she said. "Thank you."

"It's my pleasure," said Ash softly and then it seemed the right sort of moment to kiss her. He leaned in and their lips met in goodbye.

"Emma?" Mrs Gilbert asked, opening the front door.

Ash and Emma broke apart. "Coming, mum," said Emma. "See you tomorrow." She handed back the jacket.

"Goodbye," said Ash as he gave her a hug and turned and walked back down the drive.

* * *

The credits started to roll down the screen as Zane said, "That movie was good, right, Rikki?"

Rikki didn't respond. She was curled up next to Zane with her head on his lap, just poking out from the blanket. Zane brushed some stray curls off her face. "Rikki? You haven't fallen asleep on me, have you?"

"No, Zane," said Rikki in a voice that seemed almost trancelike. Her eyes were barely open as she reached a hand up to Zane's face and brushed his fringe to the side.

"Rikki," said Zane, feeling confused and slightly worried, "what's up? You're acting weird."

"People act strangely when they're in love," said Rikki dreamily, sitting up and leaning in to kiss him.

Zane shuffled away. "Rikki, you're seriously scaring me now. Snap out of it!"

Rikki moved closer, her hands locking around his neck. "Do you love me, Zane?" she asked. Her eyes seemed almost misty with... something.

Zane jumped up off the sofa. "RIKKI! I said snap out of it! I don't know what's wrong!" He picked up his phone and dialled a number.


	6. Problem Resolved

**Chapter Six**

 **A/N: Thank you for the reviews on Chapter 5 - especially Anna the Zikki fan :) You persuaded me to update sooner so here's the next chapter!  
**

* * *

There was a pause on the other line before a voice answered. Zane was starting to panic. "Yeah?" Lewis answered.

"Lewis, I don't know what to do!" Zane yelled down the phone. Rikki was creeping towards him now.

"What's going on?" Lewis asked.

"It's Rikki. She-she's in some sort of trance," said Zane, clearly panicking.

"What's she doing?"

"She-" Zane bit his lip- "she's trying to kiss me."

"Oh," said Lewis, "right. It's not a full moon. This shouldn't be happening."

"Just tell me what to do, Lewis! What's _wrong_ with her?"

"Can you feel her head?" Lewis asked. "Does she have a temperature?"

Zane put a hand on Rikki's forehead. He snatched it away fast, feeling it tingling. "She's completely burning up! She burnt my hand, Lewis! What do I do?"

"Wait a minute," said Lewis. Zane could hear keys tapping as Lewis searched something up.

"I don't have a minute, Lewis! She's _insane_!"

"Aha!" Lewis exclaimed. "It's not a full moon until next week but tonight is the first night in 150 years that there has been a blood moon on a half moon. It must have triggered her heat powers, making her burn up like that. It hasn't affected Cleo so it must just be her because of her powers over heat."

"What can I do?" Zane asked.

"Cool her down?" Lewis suggested. "Maybe she'll be less... _that_ , when she's cooler."

" _Maybe!?_ " Zane yelled. "What if she's not?"

"Call me once you've tried to cool her down and we'll see," said Lewis doubtfully. "I'm on my way."

Zane put his phone down. "Now, Rikki, listen to me. You're not yourself. I've got to get you cool so sit back down on the sofa and I'll get the fan."

Rikki was centimeters away now and she placed her hands on his chest. Zane smelt burning and stumbled back. There were scorch marks on his top. "Rikki, stop this."

Rikki crept closer, and there wasn't any of her in her eyes. She seemed like a different person. She pressed her lips against Zane's, the heat making him feel woozy.

"This is so important that I ran. I ran, Zane. You might only live a block away from me but I had to run pretty fast-" Lewis came round the corner into the living room- "Oh."

Zane broke away from Rikki, breathing hard. He was sweating and his entire body felt dry. He went over to the sink and took a large glass of water. "Boy am I glad to see you, Lewis. What can we do?" he asked.

"Maybe if we get her in the water she'll return to normal," Lewis mused. "We could get her to Mako. She'll be safest there."

"How do we do that, Lewis?" asked Zane patronisingly. "We can't touch her or we burn."

"She follows you, right?" Lewis asked. "So lead the way."

"What do you expect me to do, _swim_?"

"Lead her to your boat, get her inside and get over to Mako," said Lewis patiently. "I'll meet you there. Try not to get into any more trouble."

Zane lead Rikki down to the docks and they climbed into the Zodiac. The red half-moon glowed in the sky, giving the night a sinister feeling. Being careful to drive slowly so the spray didn't hit Rikki, Zane drove towards Mako Island. When he got near the shore, he spotted a head poking out of the water.

"Zane?" It was Cleo in mermaid form, having swum there.

"Did Lewis tell you what happened?" Zane asked.

"Yeah. Is she alright? I was really worried," said Cleo.

"Lewis suggested we get her to the moon pool," said Zane.

"I'll meet you there," said Cleo gravely and disappeared under the water.

Rikki followed Zane to the land entrance, starting up little fires along the way. He slid down the entrance and Rikki followed him in her dreamlike trance to the moon pool cave. The pool bubbled slightly and Cleo emerged at the surface. "Will she come in?"

"I don't know," said Zane, his eyes worried. "Rikki, go into the pool with Cleo."

Rikki didn't do anything. For a moment she just stood there staring at him and then moved closer again.

"Stop that, Rikki!" said Zane, exasperated. "I'll have to come in." He sat by the side of the pool, patting the sand beside him for Rikki to join him. Slowly he slid into the pool, and she did the same, transforming into a mermaid. Zane held steady to the side with one hand and watched for Rikki to come to the surface. When she did, she was gulping at the air and grasping the water around her. The half-blood-moon was directly above the moon pool and it slowly passed over.

When the cave was dark again, Rikki swam over to Zane and burst out in tears. He hugged her and comforted her whilst she was out of tough-girl mode. Cleo looked on in sympathy.

"Is everything okay?" Lewis' voice could be heard as he came down the tunnel into the cave. "Oh, sorry," he added softly as he saw the scene below.

"Lewis," said Cleo, swimming over to him. Lewis knelt down by the pool. "The water was hot, almost scolding. Will that happen again?"

"There won't be another half-blood-moon for another 150 years," said Lewis with a smile.

"How did you know the moon pool would work?"

"Lucky guess," Lewis grinned.

"Of course it was," said Cleo. She glanced over at Rikki and Zane. "I'll meet you on the beach?"

"We should give them some space," Lewis agreed. "I'll meet you there."

Lewis left through the tunnel and Cleo through the moon pool exit, seeing if she could beat him to the beach.

"Zane?" Rikki whispered once they were gone.

"What?"

"Please don't mention this to anyone."

"Never."


	7. Lewis' Plan

**Chapter Seven**

 **A/N: Hey guys, sorry for not uploading in a while, and that this chapter is a little on the short side. I was a bit stuck for ideas, so thanks for all the helpful reviews :) Thanks and here's the chapter,  
**

 **Ginger xx**

* * *

"Right," said Lewis, slapping down a large paper map in the centre of Zane and Rikki's table in the JuiceNet.

Zane and Rikki had been enjoying a quiet juice together in the JuiceNet Café after the events of the day before… until Lewis butted in.

"What do you want, Lewis?" Zane asked.

"A thank you for yesterday would be nice," Lewis grumbled.

"Fine, thank you," Zane muttered.

"Thanks, Lewis," Rikki added.

"Anyway," Lewis continued, "I am planning a group camping weekend out on Mako!" Zane and Rikki stared at him as he waited out the silence for a response. "Well?"

"Mako?" Rikki asked as Zane said, "Camping?"

Cleo came over with a smile on her face. "Did you tell them, Lewis?"

"Yep," said Lewis sourly, "and they don't seem too impressed."

"I'll make you understand," said Cleo cheerfully. "Ash, Emma? Do you have a minute?"

Ash and Emma came over, Ash wiping his hands on a dishcloth. "What is it?" he asked.

"Well, Lewis and I have come up with the idea for a group camping trip out on Mako," Cleo told them. "What do you think?"

"Sounds interesting," Ash shrugged. "Carry on."

"I thought that we ought to spend some time together - and not just me and Emma and Rikki," said Cleo. "I thought it would be nice to have you guys along too. So then I brought the idea to Lewis and he made all the arrangements."

"This Friday afternoon," said Lewis, "we get into the boats and head out to Mako Island with all the camping gear we need. We take extra fuel if we need extra to get back and we take two three-man tents." He paused to point at the map of Mako Island - to a part on the south coast. "We put up the campsite here and we have the whole weekend to have fun without the girls having to stress about hiding their secret."

"Sounds good to me," said Ash. "What do you think, Emma?"

"Yeah…" said Emma slowly, "It would be nice not to have to worry for a change."

"OK," said Cleo. "Rikki? Zane?"

Zane turned to Rikki. "Do you fancy it?"

Rikki sighed. "Oh alright," she relented. "I can't resist a weekend of swimming."

"OK," said Cleo, "so is everyone good to meet at the canal tomorrow?"

"Yeah," everyone agreed. And so it was sorted.

Later on, Zane and Rikki were walking amongst the sand-dunes, their hands intertwined and their shoes swinging from the other.

"Rikki," said Zane, "are you alright? I mean, after the whole thing at the moon pool."

"I'm not sure you really fit the 'sensitive boyfriend' role, Zane," Rikki joked.

"Seriously, Rikki-"

"I'm fine, Zane," said Rikki. "I can't believe I'm spending a weekend on Mako, though."

"Ugh, I'll have to share a tent with Lewis," said Zane with a grin.

"And Ash," Rikki reminded him.

Zane laughed. "It'll probably turn out to be a lot of fun," he said wryly.

"Fun, Zane? With Lewis?" Rikki laughed at him. "Come on, the others are at Cleo's house. We should probably go."

"OK," said Zane, and the two of them slowly walked back across the beach to the Setori residence.

"So, we've got tents, a camping stove, and sleeping bags," Cleo said, checking the things of on her fingers.

"And some fishing rods," Lewis added.

Cleo rolled her eyes. "Yes - and fishing rods," she said. "Where are the others?"

"They should be here soon," Lewis replied confidently.

"You did tell them to come, didn't you?" Cleo looked at him, alarmed.

Lewis sighed and put his hands on her shoulders. "Cleo, when have I ever let you down?"

Cleo raised an eyebrow.

"OK, fair point," Lewis muttered. "But seriously, I promise I told them."

At that moment, Rikki and Zane walked down towards them, shaking the sand from their shoes and putting them on. A blue jeep pulled up beside the house and Ash got out, untying his apron and leaving it on the seat.

"Where's Emma?" Cleo asked.

Ash looked confused. "I thought she was with you," he replied.

"Well she's _not_ ," said Lewis.

"Well where is she?" Cleo asked.

"I'll check her phone," said Rikki. She gave Emma a call, but there was no answer.

"She's probably just held up somewhere," said Zane. "Let's get all this stuff in the car, shall we?"

They all helped to get the camping equipment into Ash's jeep, but when they were done, there was still no sign of Emma. Eventually, they decided she would probably meet them there, and started to get in the car to take the stuff down to Lewis' fishing boat and the Zodiac. It was then that Emma came rushing into view, looking strangely panicked.

"I've got bad news, guys," she said, breathing heavily.

"Don't tell me the trip is cancelled!" Zane said sarcastically.

Emma shot him a look. "I went for a swim," she started to explain.

"So?" Lewis asked.

Emma took a breath. "And someone saw me," she finished.

There was a moment of silence. Finally, Cleo asked, "Who?"

"I have no idea," Emma admitted. "I had never seen him before in my life."

Ash frowned. "Him?" he repeated suspiciously.

Emma sighed. "I'm not going to run off with watcher-boy, Ash," she said.

"No-one will believe him," said Zane. "I learnt that the hard way."

"Stop feeling sorry for yourself, Zane," said Rikki. "Who cares if he saw you? He will have forgotten all about it by the time we get back from Mako."

Emma shrugged. "I suppose," she said. "Shall we go now?"

The six of them drove down to the docks, loaded up the fishing boat and the Zodiac, and then set off for Mako island. The girls swam there, and met the boys on the beach. They set up camp for the night and built up a fire - helped by Rikki of course. Spending the weekend on Mako was actually a good idea.

"Hey, Zane," said Rikki, looking at her boyfriend thoughtfully.

"I see an idea forming in your head," said Zane. "What is it?"

"Have you ever scuba-dived?" Rikki asked.

"Yeah," Zane replied, still not quite seeing the picture, "I brought a snorkel in case I'd need it."

"Want to come swimming?" Rikki gave him a winning smile.

"Sure," said Zane. "Let me just get this tent up first." After lots of struggling, Ash helped Zane to put up the tent, and then Zane fetched his scuba gear. He and Rikki headed off into the waves, diving into the deeper water. It was amazing for Zane to swim down in the deep with a blonde-haired mermaid beside him. She gripped his hand and lead him through the coral and the seaweed. It was incredible.

Up on the beach, Emma was still feeling nervous. She had swam away so quickly after her encounter with the diver-boy, that she had only caught a glimpse of his blond hair. She knew for a fact he had seen her though, and that unnerved her. As she sat on the warm sand, Ash joined her and put his arm around her shoulders.

"It'll be fine, Emma," he said reassuringly, knowing it wasn't the time to tease her with her nickname _Em_ , "Trust me."


	8. Back to Plan A

**Chapter Eight**

It was late that night, when Rikki was lying awake in the tent she shared with her two best friends, that she heard the noise. It was somewhere between a twig snapping and the groan of a tree in the wind, but whatever it was, Rikki couldn't quite be sure. Pulling on a jumper and stuffing her feet in her navy Converse, she crept out of the tent.

The cold night chill was apparent as Rikki stood looking at the moon. It was a tiny sliver away from being full, and despite her many experiences with full moons, they still secretly made Rikki nervous. She wondered what would happen this time as she zipped her jumper up and pulled the hood over her curly head. That was when the flicker of light caught her eye. Turning her head to peer through the trees, Rikki strained her eyes to see what it was. But then it disappeared.

Rikki trudged through the sand dunes over into the trees, climbing over some branches to investigate. Suddenly, the light appeared – but this time as a thin beam of torchlight. Rikki's eyes widened. There was someone else on Mako. As she watched, she realised the person was just taking a look through the forest, though she didn't know why – not at this late hour. She continued to watch until the torch beam came her way and she ducked behind some bushes. She peered over again, this time seeing who the person was – a tall boy with sandy blond hair. Angrily, Rikki ran back to the beach and dived into the sea. She had to find out who this boy was, and what he was doing on their island.

It didn't take her long to swim round to the other side of the island, and dry herself back into human form. She quickly investigated the entirety of the boy's camp on the beach which consisted of a single one-man tent and a huge backpack full of camping gear. Rikki rummaged through the boy's stuff, grimacing at some socks she found which smelt around two days old at least, and found some form of I.D. _So_ , she thought, _his name is William Benjamin and he is eighteen – old enough to drive judging from his permit._ She looked up as she heard the sound of footsteps, fled the camp and swam back to her own camp.

* * *

"Morning, guys," Rikki said, yawning as she joined the others for sausages and eggs the next morning.

"What even-" Zane cut himself off, throwing a disgusted look at his phone. He immediately smiled as he saw Rikki and ushered her over to sit by him.

"What's up?" Rikki asked.

" _One missed call_ ," Zane read off the screen.

"What's so annoying about that?"

"And a voicemail from the same number," Zane added. "Listen to this."

Rikki held his shiny mobile to her ear and listened to the recorded message.

" _Hey, Zane, this is Mia. My friend is throwing a party next week and I was wondering if you wanted to come? Call me, thanks."_

"Ugh," said Rikki. "I totally agree with you – she is annoying. Is she hitting on you or something? I mean, didn't she get the picture?"

Zane sighed. "I don't even know how she got my number," he said. "I mean – seriously. Couldn't she tell from at the docks that I'm taken? She's just another Miriam."

"Hey, Zane, this is Mia," Rikki mimicked in an overly nasal tone.

Zane laughed. "I'm not going to that stupid party anyway," he said.

"Why not?" Rikki asked, a sly look coming onto her face.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, she needs to be put in her place," Rikki replied. "Go to the party – and I'll come with you."

Zane grinned, "Now that sounds like a plan."

"Anyone for breakfast?" Cleo asked, passing around plates.

Lewis took his obligingly. "Hey, guys, do you think it's bad for mermaids to be on Mako during a full moon?" he said.

"Why d'you ask?" Ash replied, sticking a forkful of food in his mouth.

"Interestingly enough," said Lewis, "The full moon is scheduled for tomorrow night and we'll still be here."

"Didn't you think about that before you planned this whole thing?" Emma asked.

"Sort of," said Lewis, "I guess it didn't really cross my mind."

"Well, what's the worst that can happen?" Cleo shrugged, being the ever-so-slightly-irritating optimist.

"Actually," said Rikki, "There's something you guys need to know." She told them about her almost-encounter with _William Benjamin_ the night before.

"William Benjamin?" Emma asked. "Was he sort of fit, tall, with blond hair?"

Rikki nodded. "Why?"

"Because that's the guy who saw me swimming," said Emma with a worried look. Zane and Ash, meanwhile, were frowning about the fact that their girlfriends thought this blond guy was _fit_.

"I think we have a problem here," said Lewis, stating the obvious as always.

"Guys," said Cleo, "Maybe it would be better if we go back to Plan A - spending the full moon at my house tomorrow. It might be safer."

There was silence as everyone thought about it. Strangely enough, it was Zane who spoke up first.

"Maybe that _would_ be better," he said slowly. "I mean, I'm not one to run away from a fight, but a secret should stay secret. If this guy finds out, then he could tell the world."

"And we could end up in a museum or something," Emma added.

"Or in a scientist's lab next to a whole tray of sharp-"

"Rikki," Cleo interrupted. "Anyway, maybe we should do a vote?"

"No need," said Ash. "I say we go back."

"Lewis?" Cleo asked, turning to the blond-haired boy who looked deep in thought.

Lewis nodded slowly. "I was looking forward to spending the weekend away from everyone, but this William guy doesn't need to know about you. Maybe it's for the best."

So the six teenagers abandoned their plans for the weekend and went back to Gold Coast for the rest of Saturday and Sunday. Rikki was relieved. That _William Benjamin_ gave her the creeps.

* * *

 **A/N: I guess I haven't updated this story for a month or two now - really lacking inspiration - but I looked through my reviews and there was that one guest who asked me if Will and Bella from season 3 were ever going to feature in this (Thank you so much for that by the way if you're reading). And then, especially since the last chapter, I just thought - _What if Will is that guy who's going to bust the secret?_ And so that's why he's in this chapter. I tried to reach 2000 words on this chapter but failed - I only reached just over 1000. Any more ideas would be very welcome and I hope there's some people out there still reading this. And now I've realised I've given one of those overly excessive and way too long author's notes so I'm going to go now, hoping you review :)**

 **Ginger xx**


	9. The Party

**Chapter Nine** _ **  
**_

* * *

 **A/N: Back with another chapter! Thanks so much to everyone who reviewed - those reviews were really helpful and encouraging :) Hope you enjoy reading this chapter - I did a small time-jump since everything between camping and Mia's party was boring (except the full-moon, of course, but we've all seen lots of those). Anyway, please review and tell me what you think and sorry for the small cliffhanger at the end there, and for the cliches as well.  
**

 **Ginger xx**

* * *

The rest of the week came and went. The full moon had been one of those lucky ones where nothing much happened, and the summer wore on like normal.

It was the day of Mia's friend's party, and Zane had decided to invite the whole gang along too. No-one was sure whether this was just because he was being nice, or whether it was to irritate Mia, but Rikki reckoned it was a bit of both. That was how she ended up with Emma and Cleo at the Gilbert residence, getting ready with the girls.

"What's this Mia-girl actually like?" Emma asked, emerging from her room into the living room in her outfit for the night.

"She's a rude, obnoxious boyfriend-stealer," Rikki replied.

"You look amazing, Emma!" Cleo exclaimed. Emma was wearing denim shorts, a blue chiffon top, and grey tights. She also wore darker grey Converse and blue eye shadow.

"Thanks," Emma replied with a smile.

Rikki was lounging on the sofa, thinking about Zane and Mia. _The boyfriend-stealer,_ she thought. She had already gotten changed into a loose-fitting red vest top over a black lace crop-top and black jeans. She wore it with red Doc. Martens and bright red lipstick. "Yeah, you look great," she added absently.

"Are we all ready to go?" Cleo asked, getting up from the sofa. She was dressed up in a cream top with lace around the shoulders, a short skirt with an Aztec print, and pink cross-strap heels.

"Ash's picking us up," Emma replied.

They heard the car pull up outside and went to join Ash in his jeep. They got in the back and he drove off, eventually parking outside a large house.

"Wow," said Cleo, "This house looks really expensive."

"It wears off after you've been round Zane's a few times," Rikki told her drily.

"What are you saying about me?" Zane asked, coming up behind Rikki and hugging her from behind.

"Put me down!" Rikki laughed as he spun her round and put her back down on the ground. "Do you know who lives here?" she asked Zane once they had both stopped laughing.

"No, actually," said Zane. "This girl called Danielle used to live here but it was recently sold to someone else."

"Danielle?" Rikki said, raising her eyebrows.

"No, I didn't date her," Zane replied, answering her unvoiced question. "But no, I don't know who lives here now."

Just then, a boy with gingery hair came outside. "Hey," he grinned at them. "Come on inside!"

"Sam?" Emma asked. "It's _your_ party?"

"Sure," said Sam, though he looked surprised and somewhat nervous to see Ash.

"Zane, you could make it!" said Mia, coming out to greet them. She glanced over at the others. "And I see you brought all your friends," she added, looking a little put-out.

"Rikki and I were really looking forward to it," said Zane, looping his arm around Rikki's shoulders and giving Mia a wide smile.

"Do you guys want to come in?" Sam asked, trying to break the silence that followed.

"Sure," said Cleo. "Have you seen a blond boy by any chance – Lewis McCartney?"

"No, not yet," said Sam, "Why?"

"He's my boyfriend," Cleo tried to explain, "and he's always late for things. This time, I think we may've given him the wrong address."

"I'm sure he'll turn up," said Sam reassuringly, before leading the group inside.

The music was turned up, but outside it was quieter, the music only causing tiny ripples to form on the pool. It was a more sophisticated house-party than they had been expecting, but it was an expensive house.

It was only after a while of eating, dancing and chatting, that Rikki said, "Oh no."

"What is it?" Zane asked as they danced.

"Over there – mermaid-pervert," Rikki muttered.

Zane glanced over his shoulder. "What's he doing here?"

"How am I supposed to know?" said Rikki. "We just have to make sure he doesn't recognise Emma."

Rikki went over to where Emma and Cleo were chatting with another blonde-haired girl. The girl wore a white tea-dress with tiny black spots and black wedge sandals.

"Hey, Rikki," said Cleo. "This is Bella."

"Hi," said Bella with a faint Irish accent, reaching out to shake Rikki's hand. "Isabella Hartley."

"Rikki Chadwick," Rikki responded, shaking the girl's hand.

Just then, some boys starting jumping in the pool with hysterical laughter and strangely enough, all four girls started to back away.

"I'm going to go inside and grab something to eat," said Bella. "It was nice to meet all of you."

"You too," Cleo smiled.

"Guys, we have a problem," said Rikki once Bella had left.

"One minute, Rikki," said Emma. "Is it just me, or did Bella seem scared of the water?"

"Either that or she's a secret mermaid," said Rikki, rolling her eyes. The other two turned to stare at her. "What? No," Rikki continued, "No way is she, well, one of us. Anyway, we have a more pressing concern than if a girl we just met can turn into a fish."

"Half-fish," Emma corrected.

"Whatever," said Rikki, "but you should probably subtly look over at mermaid-pervert over there."

" _He's_ here?" Emma hissed, turning to look at blond-haired Will.

"I said _subtly_ ," said Rikki. "Look, just shut up. What are we going to do?"

"I think we should just go," Cleo offered.

"I agree on that one," said Ash, joining the group. "That Sam is a real trouble-make-" He cut himself off. "What are we talking about here?"

"We need to make sure mermaid-pervert doesn't see Emma," said Rikki.

"Can you stop calling him that?" Cleo asked. "He does have a name."

"Whatever," said Rikki, "I think we should go inside to avoid the pool?"

The others nodded and they all headed inside.

Over to one side, Zane was being cornered by Mia, and he didn't look too happy about it. Rikki was about to angrily go over, but Nate did a fine job of distracting Mia himself.

"Hey," he said, flashing a smile. He turned to Zane then. "Who's the girl, mate?"

"Mia Edwards," Mia replied. "And you are?"

"The name's Nate," Nate replied. "Wanna dance?"

Zane took that moment to escape back to the others. "What's going on, guys?" he asked breathlessly.

"Boyfriend-stealer," Rikki muttered, casting Mia a dirty look.

"Hey," said Zane, kissing her quickly, "I'm not the kind of boyfriend anyone can just 'steal'."

"Unlike Lewis," Rikki laughed.

"That's not very fair," said Cleo. "I _did_ break up with him before Charlotte stole him off me."

"Guys, we still don't have a plan," said Emma.

"You need a plan? I am the plan-master!" Lewis joined the group, pausing to catch his breath.

"Where've you been?" Cleo asked, slipping her hand into his.

"Only _getting lost_ ," said Lewis with distaste. "Thanks for the great directions, guys."

"Sorry," said Cleo, but she couldn't help smiling all the same.

"Lewis, we don't need one of _your_ plans," said Rikki.

"What's wrong with them?" Lewis asked.

"Everything," said Emma, "Sorry, Lewis."

"Anyway," said Ash, finally joining in the conversation, "The creepy guy that saw Emma-"

"The mermaid-pervert," Rikki interrupted.

"Whatever," said Ash, "Well, he's here and we need to make sure he doesn't recognise Emma or we're done for."

"OK," said Lewis, "So why don't we just leave?"

"That's what I said," said Cleo.

"Well we can see why you guys are together," Rikki muttered.

"Hey guys," said Sam, coming over to them, "Enjoying the party?"

"Yeah, it's great," said Emma with a smile. Ash scowled at that.

"Oh no," said Sam suddenly, looking down at his phone.

"What?" Lewis enquired.

"My parents were supposed to be away for the weekend," said Sam, "but they've just said they're coming home early."

"When?" Zane asked.

Sam grimaced. "Tonight."


End file.
